We're Going to KOREA
by Flutebandgeek
Summary: What happens when you put the New Directions with the 4077th Moblie Army Surgical Unit you have to read to find out what happen. I do not own Glee or M*A*S*H
1. we're going to KOREA

We're going to Korea

A Glee/M*A*S*H fic

This is going to be set during season 3 of Glee & Season 4 of M*A*S*H

Chapter 1

It was a typical day at McKinley High, and the glee club was talking like normal until Mr. Schue comes in

Class I have some good news and I have some bad news he says entering the choir room

Good news first Rachel says

Okay guys we are going to be going on a trip

Yeah the club cheers

Now what is the bad news Santana says

The bad news is we are going to Korea we are going to be helping out the 4077th Mr. Schue says

We're going to Korea the glee club says in shock

Yes we are going to Korea for a while until they don't need us anymore Mr. Schue says.

What will we need to bring with us Artie asks

I'll get back to you on that Mr. Schue says

**Meanwhile in Korea**

Good news Colonel Potter we are going to be getting a new batch of recruits next month Radar says entering his office

Hot dog maybe they might work out better than the last batch did Colonel potter says

But there is one member from that batch that won't be able to help with wounded Radar says

And why that Colonel Potter is says

Cause he is in a wheelchair Radar says

Maybe he can help you in the office and in triage, and in pre-op, and maybe in the O.R Colonel potter says

**Back in Lima**

Okay gang Mr. Schue says we leave for Korea a week from Friday, and bring some civilian clothes to wear for when we perform

Basically we will be wearing fatigues Puck says

Basically yes Mr. Schue says

**(Next Chapter the New Directions head to Korea, and meet the 4077****th****)**

**Review**


	2. Arriving at the 4077th

Chapter 2

Arriving in Korea

The New Directions were on a bus headed for the 4077th, and Artie was going to be flown by chopper there and land before the group even arrived.

_Attention all personal one of the new batch of recruits is landing on the pad could Dr. Pierce, and Major Houlihan meet him on the pad please_

You ready to meet the newest member Major Dr. Pierce says knocking on the major's door

Ready as ever captain major Houlihan says walking with him up to the pad to meet Artie

I'm GUESSING YOU HAVE OUR NEWEST MEMBER ON THE FLIGHT TREVOR says Hawkeye says over the chopper blades

YEAH HOW DID YOU KNOW Trevor says over the blades

JUST A LUCKY GUESS THAT'S ALL says Hawkeye

Margaret gets Artie's wheelchair from behind the chopper, and Hawkeye unloads Artie from one side of the chopper, and when Margaret has Artie's wheelchair Hawkeye carefully sits him in and begins making their way back down to the base

Well kid welcome to 4077th what's your name Margaret asks him

May name is Arthur Abrams, but my friends call me Artie says

Well Artie welcome to the 4077th Hawkeye says carrying his belongings down the hill

You will be staying in the swamp until we can give you your private quarters Margaret says, but your friends will be in separate quarters from you the girls will be bunked together, and so will the boys

Does anyone else sleep in the swamp Artie asks

There me Dr. Hunnicut, and Dr. Burns who stay there, but don't mind him Hawkeye says approaching the swamp

The rest of the group should be coming in an hour or two Artie says as Hawkeye opens the door for him

**(Meanwhile on the army bus)**

Are we there yet Mr. Schue Kurt asks

We're about two hours away from the hospital Mr. Schue says

Two hours ugh I don't think I can wait that long Kurt says

Mr. Schue can we stop for a restroom break Brittany says

Can you hold it until we get there Brittany Mr. Schue says

I don't think so Brittany says

Okay we'll stop does anyone else have to use the restroom Mr. Schue asks the group

The majority of the group raised their hands

Okay pit stop Mr. Schue says asking the bus driver to stop

Once everyone used the restroom they were back on the road once again to the 4077th

**(Back at the 4077****th****)**

After Artie went through the chow line to get something to eat, and he was looking for a place to sit, and the members of the 4077th had him sit over by them

Artie you can sit with us BJ says motioning him over to their table, and Artie joins them

So son what group are you with that's coming here Colonel Potter asks

I'm with New Directions we are a show choir group from Lima, Ohio Artie says digging into his food

Basically you guys are a bunch of misfits Dr. Burns says sarcastically

No we're not we work very hard at what we do we would be happy to entertain you guys after some long night in the O.R Artie says

I think that sounds like a wonderful idea to have some after O.R entertainment, or on nights we don't have any wounded and we are just bored Colonel Potter says

Here Here Colonel Margaret says

I wouldn't mind having some entertainment once awhile that reminds me of home BJ says

Same goes for me as well to help us out of our funk Hawkeye says

Music would like to relax me after working in the office Radar says

Okay I am going to ask the unit if they would like to have some entertainment Colonel Potter says

Everyone I have an announcement to make Colonel Potter says our new group of recruits is a show choir from Lima, Ohio, and I am asking how many of you would like to have some entertainment on some nights when we have long haul in O.R, or when we don't have wounded Colonel Potter asks them

So by a show of hands how many of you would like to have entertainment the Colonel asks. The whole unit raise their hands, so the eyes have it the eyes have it we are going to have some entertainment after O.R and on nights when we don't have wounded

The New Directions arrive the 4077th after dinner, and Radar and Artie show them to their tents

Okay you guys are going to be located on the far end of the camp Radar says

Okay this is how this is going to work guys boys will be in one tent, and the girls will be in the other tent Mr. Schue says

The boys begin moving their things into the tent, and the same went for the girls, and began getting settled

You will be staying in the V.I.P tent until your set is set up tomorrow Radar says

That is fine Radar, and by the way where is Artie staying Mr. Schue is says wondering

Artie is staying in the swamp until his tent comes in his tent will be located close to the hospital, and you will be by the mess tent when the tent is set up tomorrow Radar says

You must be Mr. Schuester Colonel Potter says entering the V.I.P tent

Yes I am and you must be Colonel Potter Mr. Schue says shaking his hand

Indeed I am Colonel Potter says

My group of kids are hard workers, and they will pull their weight around here doing anything that you need Mr. Schue says

Thank you very much your kids will be helping with wounded like carrying litters, triage, and helping in O.R as needed, and they will be helping in post op and anyplace else Colonel Potter says

_Attention all personal incoming wounded all hands needed for this batch_

Seems we are going to get our hands dirty from the get go Mr. Schue says exiting the tent with Colonel Potter says

Yup you are Colonel Potter says

Right away the New Directions get right to work helping out carrying wounded, checking who needed to be operated on right away, and who can wait, and carrying wounded into pre-op. When the doctors get into O.R they see the important patients are waiting for them.

Girls you will be assisting the nurses at each table, and if the nurse is busy, and if the doctor asks for something give it to him right away Major Houlihan says

Yes major the girls of New Direction say together

The guys except for Artie were carrying wounded in and out of O.R and into post op, and Artie was helping out in triage, and pre-op and the major out with anything they she needed.

When the nurses took a break the other girls from New Directions stepped in and took their place

Man that was one long session how long we were in there Colonel Potter says and asks

That session lasted for five hours and thirty minutes Artie says

Man that was one short session Hawkeye says

The nurses didn't complain at all tonight BJ says taking off his scrubs and putting them in the hamper

My nurses obeyed me tonight Frank says happily

It was because I talked to them beforehand Frank Margaret says sitting next to Hawkeye

The kids got a workout tonight and a taste of what they will be doing when they ain't rehearsing Mr. Schue says coming in as well

Oh by the way Mr. Schue Colonel Potter asked us to perform on nights when there is no wounded and when these sessions are long Artie says

No problem Colonel we could perform for you guys once and awhile just to keep you guys sane Mr. Schue says

Artie do you need any help coming back to the swamp with us BJ asks

No sir Dr., Hunnicut I will take the first shift in post-op with major Houlihan Artie says

Thank you Artie for volunteering do you want to head over now Margaret says

Yes Ma'am Artie says as they leave to go over to post-op

I'm going to check on the kids to make sure they are okay Mr. Schue says as he leaves the scrub room

I Think I am going to go bed how about you Hawk BJ asks him

Right behind you BJ Hawkeye says

You guys okay in here Mr. Schue says entering the boy's tent

Were fine in here Mr. Schue just getting ready to go bed Finn says

Okay night guys Mr. Schue says

Night Mr. Schue the boys say together

You girls okay Mr. Schue says entering the girl's tent

Upon entering their tent the girls are sound asleep

Night girls Mr. Schue says in a whisper\

From there he heads to his tent and goes to sleep

(**Meanwhile in Post-op)**

Major can you come down here please Artie asks

Sure Artie what seems to be the problem Margaret says coming down to him

Corporal Bell is bleeding through his stitches Artie says

Good call Artie Margaret says as she goes gets Hawkeye

What seems to be the problem Artie Hawkeye says entering post-op with Margaret

Corporal Bell is bleeding through his stitches Artie says as Hawkeye takes a look

Artie who worked on Corporal Bell Hawkeye asks

Dr. Burns sir Artie says with a yawn

Figures Frank probably missed something Margaret says

Probably Hawkeye says Artie how would you like to accommodate the Major and me in O.R he asks him

You think I can do it Artie asks them

Sure Artie Hawkeye says

Artie puts a mask on and rolls back into the O.R to put the patient under, and Hawkeye and Margaret work on the corporal until there is no more bleeding in his belly.

Thanks Artie that was good help Hawkeye says as he and Margaret carry the corporal back to post-op

Your welcome Artie says with another yawn

Artie you are excused to go to bed Margaret says

Thank you major Artie says

How about I push you back to the swamp Hawkeye says

That would be great Hawkeye Artie says with another yawn

Once Hawkeye and Artie got back to the swamp Hawkeye covered Artie up and took his glasses off and went back to bed

**Next Chapter The New Directions experience army exercise, army food, and what life is really like at the 4077****th**

**Review please**


	3. Typical day

**Chapter 3**

**(Sorry for the very late update everybody school just got crazier, and this will be the update you guys have been waiting for)**

The New Directions were woken up by the sounds of reveille that was coming over the loud speaker

Okay okay we're up the boys say

Okay girls time to get up Rachel says happily

Good grief Rachel do you have to be happy this early in the morning Mercedes says

Yes Rachel says putting on her fatigues as the other girls wake up

Artie you up BJ ask

I'm up sir Artie says

Artie call me BJ says

Okay BJ Artie says putting on his fatigues

What's up with the morning wakeup call Santana asks

We do morning calisthenics every morning a nurse says

Workouts yuck I'm going to get filthy Rachel says

Rachel suck it up and just do it Quinn says

Morning personal Colonel Potter says

Morning Colonel they all say together

We are going to start our morning off with some calisthenics to get you guys in shape after last night session you guys looked like weak links Colonel Potter says

Hawkeye BJ you are in charge of leading the troops in calisthenics this morning Colonel Potter beckons from the front

Okay Colonel Hawkeye says going up to the front to start the workout session

To start off everybody we're going to do some arm stretches to wake up your arms and we will go to the legs and lastly we are going to run Hawkeye says

Once they have all ran their laps for the day they start making their way to the chow line

What's on the menu this morning Kurt asks grabbing a tray

There's sausage, toast, bacon, and something that looks like eggs Blaine says in front of him

Sorry Kurt you can't have anything special Mr. Schue says from behind Artie

Once the New Directions had their breakfast they began making their way to a table to find a seat

Guys the doctors and the major invited me over yesterday to sit with them I'm pretty sure they will let you guys sit with them Artie says

Is it okay if we sit with you guys Mr. Schue asks Colonel Potter

Sure plenty of room Colonel Potter says moving down to make room for the new directions

Guys I'm going to need to talk to the rest of you, so I can tell you when you working in post-op the major says

Can you make me a copy Major Mr. Schue says

Sure Mr. Schue Major Houlihan says

Once breakfast was over the rest of new directions go meet up with Major Houlihan, so she can tell them when they are working in post op

Kurt, Blaine, and Quinn and Artie were the first ones to work post-op that afternoon

Artie you in Quinn says knocking on the door to the swamp

Yeah Quinn Artie says maneuvering to open the door for Quinn

Artie it me you Kurt and Blaine in post op this afternoon she says holding the door open for him

Thanks Quinn he says

So when does your tent get set up Quinn asks Artie

It's getting set-up now and I can move in probably tonight Artie says why you ask Quinn

It's getting a little crapped in there plus Brittany talks in her sleep and I'm uncomfortable being in there in general Quinn says

And you were wondering if you can move in with me Artie says

Yeah could I Quinn asks

I'm sure it would be okay cause I might have two beds in there Artie says

Thank you Artie Quinn says hugging him

What is post-op like Kurt asks when Artie and Quinn enter

All you do is check the patients, and fill out paperwork, and go into the mess tent to pick up lunch for the ones who can eat Artie says smiling

How do you know all this Blaine asks

I helped the major last night and she explained it to me, so I can explain to all of you guys that is reason I am on mostly all day today, and half the night tonight Artie says

Does one of the doctors come on with us, or do we do it by ourselves Kurt asks

One of the doctors or the head nurse will come on to assist, and by the looks of it we get Dr. Pierce as our doctor in post-op today Artie says checking the list

At least that's good news Quinn says

(Meanwhile in the compound)

What do you guys want to do now Puck asks

They have basketball court Finn says

I'm up for some hoops if you guys are Mike says agreeing

Hey Rachel do you girls want to shoot some hoops with us Finn calls from inside the mess tent

Sure you girls game she asks the girls

Yeah we could go for some b-ball right now Santana says

The boys played against the girls for a game of basketball

(Back in post-op)

Artie can you come here for a second Kurt calls from one of the patients

Yeah Kurt what seems to be the problem Artie asks approaching Kurt

Is Corporal Norton stomach supposed to look like this Kurt asks when he sees the blood coming through the bandages.

It seems that he is bleeding in his stomach Artie says taking a peak under the gauze

Dr. Pierce could you come here for a moment please Artie asks

Sure Artie what's up Dr. Pierce asks when he gets there

Kurt noticed that Corporal Norton was bleeding through his bandages and I was wondering if the doctor who worked on him missed something Artie says looking at the chart

Could be Artie who worked on the Corporal last night Dr. Pierce asks

Looking at the chart it says Dr. Burns Artie says

Figures Kurt could you and Blaine move the corporal back into the O.R while I go scrub, and Artie could you go get the major please Dr. Pierce asks

Yes Dr. Pierce Kurt says with a salute

On it Artie says rolling out of post-op

Kurt and Blaine got a gurney a put the corporal onto the gurney and began moving him back into the O.R.

(In the compound)

Major Houlihan you in Artie says knocking on the door

Yes Artie please come in the major says from behind the door

Dr. Pierce needs you in the O.R one of Dr. Burns patients started bleeding through his stitches Artie says with his hands folded

Okay I am on my way Artie thank you the major says holding the door open for him

Kurt, Blaine, and Quinn were done in post-op two hours later, and Rachel Finn, Tina and Mike were next to learn the ropes. Artie explain it all to them

Artie who is the doctor on call with us Finn asks

We get Colonel Potter this shift Artie says looking at the sheet

During that post-op session they learned how to change the linens on the beds, and how to change the patient gauze.

Excuse me Rachel says as she runs out the door to throw up

What's wrong with Rachel Mike asks

I guess she can't stand the sight of blood Finn says

Was she like this last night in O.R Artie asks

She was, so the major had her stay in post-op Tina says changing the next dressing

After this group was done the next group came in and it continued until about ten o clock at night

Okay Artie your tent is set up you are dismissed to go to bed the Major Houlihan says

Thank you major night Artie says leaving post-op

Artie begins making his way to his tent, and on the way to his tent he sees Quinn sitting outside the girl's tent.

Quinn what's wrong Artie asks

Rachel, Mercedes, Sugar, Santana, and Brittany took a vote to kick me out of the tent, so I am stuck sitting out here crying Quinn says between sobs

Its okay Quinn you can stay with me until this blows over Artie says

Thanks Artie you are a real friend Quinn says getting onto his lap

You're welcome Quinn Artie says

Okay Quinn here we are Artie says when he gets to his tent

Artie helps Quinn onto the extra cot that is in his tent, and covers her up and goes to bed himself

(The next morning)

The new directions are awoken by the sounds of reveille

Good Grief are we going to be awoken by this every morning Puck says putting the pillow over his head

Yes Puck we are going to be awoken by this every morning until we leave or the war ends Finn says getting up and heading for the showers

(Showers)

Morning Artie didn't know you were in here already Mr. Schue coming into the shower next to him

Morning Mr. Schue can I ask you a question Artie asks him

Sure Artie fire away Mr. Schue says turning on the water

What would you say if Quinn was sleeping in my tent cause the girls kicked her out last night Artie says

The girls did what Mr. Schue says turning off the water

Quinn said that Rachel asked the girls a question whether or not Quinn should stay in the tent, and they voted her out Artie says

We will go to Colonel Potter to ask if it's okay if she stays with you Mr. Schue says

Morning Mr. Schue morning Artie Finn says entering the shower

Morning Finn will be done in a jif Artie says finishing up

Take your time Artie take your time Finn says

Okay Finn

Once Mr. Schue and Artie was done they headed towards Colonel Potter office

Colonel Potter can I ask you a question Artie says entering the office

Sure son what's on your mind Colonel Potter says

One of our members got kicked out of the tent last night and I was wondering if it's okay if someone of the opposite sex is allowed in the tent Artie asks

Normally it isn't allowed, but in this case we will make an exception Colonel Potter says

Thank you Colonel Mr. Schue says shaking his hand

You're quiet welcome Colonel Potter says

Oh by the way Artie can you handle being company clerk while Radar is on R&R for a few days Colonel Potter asks

Sure I can't be that hard Artie says

No it shouldn't let's head over to the mess tent for breakfast Mr. Schue says

Yeah cause I'm hungry for breakfast Artie says smiling

After breakfast the New Directions help with discharging patients, and afterwards Mr. Schue had rehearsal to rehearse for an upcoming performance they are going to perform for the 4077th later on in the week

**(Next chapter the group performs for the 4077****th**** and a doctor and a nurse will get together)**

**(Hope to have the next chapter up tonight or tomorrow or the weekend)**


	4. Performing

**(sorry for another late everybody Christmas time has come, and I have been busy updating my other stories)**

**Chapter 4**

As soon as the last patient was discharge the New Directions met up in the mess tent to rehearsal for their show they were going to do for the 4077th that evening

"Okay everybody since these guys are soldiers I think we should open with the National anthem" Mr. Schue says

"Yeah I think we should" Finn says standing up and taking his place in the back

"Okay we have our patriotic tune figured out what other song should we sing guys" Mr. Schue asks

"How about the boogie woogie bugle boy" Mercedes says

"I like it" Quinn says favoring Mercedes for once

"I do too" Artie says standing right besides Quinn

"Okay guys we have our numbers so let's rehearse" Mr. Schue says

(Outside of the mess tent)

"Listening to these kids rehearse the patriotic song actually makes me feel like soldier" Hawkeye says as he a Margaret take a walk around the camp

"Yeah it does doesn't it" she says as they continue to walk

"Margaret there is something I need to get off my chest that I can't hold onto any longer" he says

"What's that" she asks him

"I think I'm in love with you Margaret" he says

"Ben I'm shock you have feelings for me" she says shockingly

"I know you wanna go to the officers club for a drink" he asks her

"Sure if you're buying" she says as they head to the officers club

"Okay guys that was a great rehearsal remember to meet back here at 1800 hundred hours for the show" Mr. Schue says as the group leaves to go do their assignments

"Where you headed off to Finn" Rachel says catching up to him

"I'm off to straighten up O.R before the next batch of wounded" he says heading towards the O.R

"Mind if I help" she asks him

"Sure it's just Mike, Puck, and me straighten it up I'm sure we won't mind having an extra pair of hands to make it look presentable to the colonel" he says as they head towards O.R

"I can't believe we got kitchen duty Mercedes says as Santana, Brittany and her head towards the kitchen"

"Well believe it Mercedes" Santana says as they approach the kitchen

Tina, Kurt and Blaine were off to help in Post-op, and Artie and Quinn were off to be company clerk since Radar was on R&R

"Artie do you know anything about being company clerk" Quinn asks as she pushes him towards the office

Yeah a little bit Radar showed me how to operate the P.A, and how to file the right paperwork into the right places, and how to do the daily reports" he says as they approach the office

"Apparently the first thing on today's agenda is to deliver the mail" Quinn says as they enter the office to find a big mail sack

"Let's get it done first then do the paperwork and the daily reports" Artie says strapping on the mailbag and getting the mail out of the sack, and Quinn pushing him out the door to deliver mail

(Officers' club)

Hawkeye and Margaret were just talking until Artie and Quinn came in to deliver their mail

"Letter Captain" Artie says handing Hawkeye his letter

"Oh it's from dad" Hawkeye says opening the letter

"Anything for me Artie" Margaret asks him

"Yes major two letters and a magazine" Artie says handing her mail

"Come sit and relax a bit" Hawkeye says

"No can do Captain got paperwork to do in the office" Artie says

"Oh keeping up with the paperwork I see" Margaret says

"Yes ma'am" Artie says with a salute

"Major while I got you for a minute can I ask you about something" Quinn asks

"Sure what's on your mind" Margaret says

"Well the other night I got kicked out of my tent I was forced to find quarters elsewhere, so I was wondering if it's okay I move in with Artie" Quinn asks

"Sure it's okay if you guys ain't messing around" the major says

"No ma'am we ain't" Artie says

"Okay carry on" the major says as Artie and Quinn head back to the office to do paperwork

The New Directions do their jobs that they had to do before dinner, and after they had everything done they headed to their tents to relax for a little bit

"Man I didn't know that there were that many potatoes" Santana says coming in to the girl's tent to put lotion on her potato skin hands

"My hands look like prunes from washing all that lettuce" Mercedes says following right behind her

"I didn't know what I was suppose to do so I just stood there" Brittany says

"I didn't know O.R could be that filthy" Rachel said after Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany came into the tent

"Believe it can" Tina says coming back from post-op

The boys just talk about their duties in their tent

"I didn't know that this place used so many medical instruments" Finn says staring up at the ceiling

"Yeah I didn't know half the names of the instruments used in there" Puck says sitting on his bed

"Man those anesthesia machines must look shiny at all times" Mike says making a paper airplane

"No kidding we did it yesterday" Blaine says sitting on Kurt's bed with Kurt

"Post-op was easy once we discharge all those patients" Kurt said

"What did you guys do?" Mike asks

"We cleaned, make beds, changed linens, you know post-op stuff" Blaine says

"Yuck we got to do that when there are no patients" Pucks says

"Yes Puck it's a part of working in post-op" Kurt says

(Meanwhile in Artie's tent)

"I didn't know there was a lot of paperwork to do for this unit' Quinn says sitting on her bed

"I didn't know either until I did it today for real" Artie says transferring to his bed

"At least tomorrow Kurt, you and me are in O.R" Quinn says taking off her boots

"Yeah and Radar will be back tomorrow" Artie says taking his boots off as well

"You are a better roommate then the girls were" Quinn says putting on her tennis shoes

"I can be an even better roommate come here and I'll show you" Artie says motioning her over to his bed and they start making out

The New directions meet up for dinner and sit together with the doctors as always, and after chow the corpsmen start clearing out the mess tent for their performance

"Margaret care to be my date to the performance this evening" Hawkeye says taking his arms into hers and leading her back to the mess tent for the show

"I'll be happy to be your date" Margaret says as they enter the tent and seat next to B.J

"Settle down everybody settle down I know you have been busting your butts around here, so as a treat the new recruits are going to perform for us two number I'm sure you'll be proud of" Colonel Potter says before taking his seat next to Margaret

"Good evening members of the 4077th tonight we are going to perform some patriotic number for you to show our token of gratitude for the work you guys are doing over here for our country" Mr. Schue says

"It's about time we get recognition for our work" Dr. Burns calls out from the back

Shhhhhhhhhhhhh everybody says

"Anyway I present to you the New Directions" Mr. Schue says before taking his seat in the audience

_Rachel_

_Oh say can you see by the dawn's early light what so proudly we hailed at the twilights last gleaming_

_Mercedes_

_Whose broad strip and bright stars through the perilous fight over the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming_

_Artie_

_And the rocket's red glare the bombs bursting in air gave proof through the night that our flag was still there_

_New Directions_

_Oh say does that Star-Spangled banner yet wave for the land of the free and the home of the brave_

Everyone in the mess tent clapped for them

_Quinn_

_He was a famous trumpet man_

_From out of Chicago way_

_He had a boogie style that no one else could play_

_He was the top man at his craft, but then his number came up_

_And he was called to the draft he's in the army now_

_Blowing reveille he's the boogie woogie bugle boy _

_Of company B_

_Santana_

_They made him blow a bugle for his uncle Sam_

_It really brought him down because he couldn't jam_

_The captain seemed to understand_

_Because the next thing the cap went out and drafted a band_

_And now the company jumps when he plays reveille_

_New Directions girls_

_He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of company B_

_Tina_

_He blows an eight to the bar in boogie rhythm_

_He can't blow a note unless the bass and guitar_

_Are playing with him he makes the company jump_

_When he plays reveille_

_New directions girls_

_He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of company B_

_He was some boogie woogie bugle boy of company B_

_Rachel_

_And when he plays boogie woogie bugle_

_He was busy and an buzy bee_

_He makes the company jump_

_When he plays reveille_

_He's the boogie woogie bugle boy_

_Of company B_

_Brittany_

_He puts the boys to sleep_

_With boogie every night_

_And wakes them up the same way_

_In the early bright_

_They clap their hands and stamp their feet_

_Because they know how he plays_

_When someone gives him a beat_

_He really breaks them up_

_When he plays reveille_

_He's the boogie woogie bugle boy _

_Of company B_

_New Directions girls_

_And the company jumps_

_When he plays reveille_

_He's the boogie woogie bugle boy_

_Of Company B_

When the song finished members of the 4077th clapped even Hawkeye cheered

"Sorry Colonel we kept the show short just in case if we had wounded" Mr. Schue says

"Thanks okay son, but that was a great song and show even some member got up out of their seats and danced" Colonel potter says

As if right on cue Artie hears the choppers

"Oh no attention all personal incoming wounded" Artie says as he starts heading for the O.R to make it is ready for this batch of wounded

Songs used:

The star spangled banner

Boogie woogie bugle boy

**Review **


	5. Hook ups

**Sorry for the hiatus everyone but I'm back better than ever this story I am going to turn up the heat and have some couples get together which will cause the 4077****th**** to get more tents**

"Man that was a long session how long was we in there Radar?" Colonel Potter asks

"That was a twelve hour session sir" Radar says happily

"It felt longer" Hawkeye says stretching his back

"Are these session always like this?" Finn asks

"It depends how many there are that come in" B.J says taking a cup of coffee from a nurse

"That makes a lot of sense" Kurt says taking off his scrubs

"Report from post-op one of the patients is bleeding through his bandages" Artie says when Quinn rolls home into pre-op

"Which doctor worked on him son?" Colonel Potter asks

"Major Burns sir" Artie says throwing the colonel a salute

"Artie bring that patient back to O.R and I'll go rescrub and I'll meet you back in O.R" Hawkeye says going back to the sink to rescrub

"Yes Hawkeye" Artie says going back to get the patient

"I'll join you Hawk" B.J says following his friend into the scrub room

"Thanks B.J" Hawkeye says when he begins to scrub

"Count me in as well Hawkeye" Margaret says following her friend

"Me too Hawk" Colonel says

After Artie got the patient back in O.R he began prepping the patient for surgery while Quinn made sure all the instruments were at the ready

"Okay Artie I'll take over" B.J says getting ready to put the patient under

"Yes B.J" Artie says backing up to head back to post-op

"Quinn I see everything is sterile and at the ready for me" Margaret says in shock

"Yes major got everything as sterile as can be, and arranged them by size and importance" Quinn says smiling

"Very good Quinn do you have clean sponges as well?" Margaret asks

"Yes Major right here" Quinn says bringing the sponges over

"I am impressed Quinn you are dismissed back to post-op with Artie" Margaret says dismissing her

"Got another one here colonel" Artie says bringing another one of Major Burns' patients

"I'll take this one" Colonel Potter says going over to the new patient

"I'll stay here and assist you colonel" Artie says going over to the anesthesia machine to put the patient under

"Thanks you son" the colonel says as he begins to operate

"Need a hand colonel?" Quinn asks when she is scrubbed in

"Yeah I could use a hand here Quinn" the colonel says as he begins to go back into the patient

"I thought Frank got all the fragments in this kid" Hawkeye says when he pulls out more fragments

"I thought so too I asked him if he did and he didn't" Margaret says giving Hawkeye that look

"So Artie who is in post-op while you and Quinn are with us" Margaret asks him

"I got Nurse Kelly, Mike, Tina, and Rachel, and Finn" Artie says

"Good choice Artie" Quinn says behind her mask

"What's old ferret face doing?" Hawkeye asks

"I got him one kitchen patrol for this" Artie says with a chuckle

"That's showing him" Potter says behind his mask

"He should be on kitchen patrol for the rest of the war" Hawkeye says behind his mask

"I second that" Margaret says

The rest of that session goes on with everyone telling jokes and singing songs to stay awake

(Six hours later)

"Okay all of Dr. Burns patients are all patched up and resting in post-op let's go get some kip" Colonel Potter says exiting pre-op

"I think I might stay with Margaret cause she fell asleep on one of the tables" Hawkeye says carrying the major

"See ya later Hawk" B.J says going into the swamp to get some sleep

"There we go Quinn sweet dreams my lovely girlfriend" Artie says planting a kiss on her forehead before putting the do not disturb sign outside of the door

(The next morning)

Radar didn't blow reveille since the colonel, Hawkeye and Margaret, Artie and Quinn have just went to sleep a little bit ago, so he went from tent to tent waking the camp up for the morning workout

"What took you so long to come to bed last night did you have too many drinks and you went to the 8055th instead of the swamp" Frank says with a chuckle

"No Frank we had to work on two of your patients that still had shell fragments in them one kid had his spleen shot up bad" B.J says taking a sip of his coffee

"Where Artie and Quinn" Kurt asks taking a seat next to B.J

"We had to go back in on two patients of Major Burns" B.J says

"Oh let's surprise them by bringing them breakfast in bed" Blaine suggest taking a bite of his breakfast

"I think I'll do the same for Hawkeye and Margaret" B.J says finishing up his tray and going back to get some food for Hawkeye and Margaret

(Margaret's tent)

"Morning Major" Hawkeye says when Margaret wakes up from her slumber in his arms

"Morning did I fall asleep after last night extra session?" she asks when she stretches

"Yeah and I carried you back to your tent, and I slept with you" he says moving so she can get up

"That was very sweet of you of you Ben" she says smiling

"Any time Margaret" he says kissing her

"Ben I feel more comfortable with you then I do with Frank" she says cuddling up to him

"I take that as a compliment" he says smiling

"Yes it is as a compliment" she says looking up at him before she heard a knock at the door

"Come in" Hawkeye says when B.J enters with two trays of food

"Thanks for bringing us breakfast B.J" Margaret says as she sets the table for her and Ben

"You're quiet welcome" B.J says as he heads to post op

"Let's eat Margaret" Ben says pulling out a seat for her

(Artie's tent)

"Artie you awake?" Kurt says knocking on his door

"Yes I'm up Kurt" Artie says getting into his wheelchair to open the door for Kurt who had two trays of food one for hi and one for Quinn

"We brought you two breakfasts since you guys had a late night" Blaine said setting the two trays down

"Thanks Blaine" Artie says smiling

"Well we will leave you two alone" Finn says as the group heads off to do their morning workout with the camp

(Radar's office)

"Klinger you won't believe this I just got a call from headquarters and they are telling us we need to bug out" Radar says in shock

"That's probably just a bunch of malarkey" Klinger says putting something in the file cabinet

"This is no joke I heard it from Sparky he told me himself that the front line is moving and we got to get to get out of here" Radar says as he gets ready to make an announcement

"Ben you are more than welcome to move in with me to get away from Major Burns" Margaret says as they leave the mess tent

"I think I will next time I have some down time right now I got to help Puck, Mike, Kurt and Blaine clean up the O.R" Hawkeye going towards the operating room

"I think I'll go work on the schedule for post-op" she says going into her tent

"Mr. Schue will your kids be okay if we have to bug out?" Radar asks him when he enters the office

"I'll talk to them I'm sure they are willing to help with moving items" Mr. Schue says smiling and getting on the intercom to call the New Directions to the mess tent

"What does Mr. Schue want now I was busy working on my guns" Puck says entering the mess tent

"Why do you always have to work out Puck" Rachel says walking in with Finn

"I had nothing better to do I skipped out on helping to clean up the O.R" Puck says taking a seat

"You skipped out on helping clean out the O.R" Santana says in shock

"Yeah I don't do women's work around this camp" he says with a smirk

"Puck I heard that" Mr. Schue says coming into the tent

"Somebody going to get busted" Santana says filing her nails

"Okay gang the reason why I called this meeting is that soon we are going to bug out"Mr. Schue says

"Mr. Schuw what's a bug out?" Finn asks

"A bug out is when the camp packs everything up and moves to a different location then the one they have been assign" Mr. Schue says smiling

"Will we rehearse during the bug out?" Blaine asks

"We won't but when the camp is packing up the colonel will probably ask us to sing a song or two to make the process go faster" Mr. Schue says

"During the bug out will we stay together?" Rachel asks

"We might be split up and go in different vehicles like Artie since he is in a wheelchair he will go with the patients" Mr. Schue says

"If Artie goes in the bus I go too" Quinn says speaking up for herself

"Let me guess you and wheels are an item now" Santana says

"Yeah we are" Quinn says holding Artie's hand

"Plus since you girls kicked her out of the tent she has been living with me" Artie says in an angry mood

"Is this true Quinn?" Mr. Schue asks

"Yes it absolutely true" Quinn says smiling

"What you girls did to her was pretty unfair, and you guys should be ashamed for kicking her out of your tent" Mr. Schue says in a rage

"Well as leader of the girls tent I had every right to kick her out" Rachel says

"Artie and Quinn I think you two are needed in post-op" Mr. Schue says excusing the two before he yelled at the Glee club

Quinn pushed Artie across the compound and into post-op

"Hey Artie, Hey Quinn" Major Houlihan says smiling when she sees them come in

"Hey Major anybody getting released?" Artie asks

"Yes Artie we have four people being release to the evac hospital" Margaret says smiling

"Okay we'll get started getting them ready to go" Quinn says going over at the list of who is being released

"These two really know what to do when they enter post-op" Hawkeye says

"Yeah they ask what needs done and they do it without problems" Margaret says

"Plus they are good help in O.R" Hawkeye says looking at her

'That's true I think I am keeping those two on either post-op or O.R duty caus when they clean the O.R it looks better then any of the nurses combined" Margaret says throwing her hands in the air

"I think you need a drink major how about stopping by my place for a quick drink after post-op" Hawkeye says as he checks on a patient

"Thanks I really need one" she says smiling at him

**Review**


End file.
